Dare if you Dare!
by Youkari
Summary: Just a random story. I was bored. I also wanted to show that I could write a better random truth or dare story with the FMA people in this! And I wanted a tenth story... so... yeah. Read, please!


Edward sat in the middle of the Rockbell's house eating cheese and potato chips one random Wednesday, waiting for Winry to complete repairing his automail leg. Then he got eaten by a Tellietubie. The End.

*I get hit in the face* Okay, that was a joke. Winry and Edward were watching Spongebob Squarepants with the big suit of armor, Alphonse.

Suddenly, Roy smashed through the window. "Guys, we have GOT TO play Truth or Dare!" He fan girl screamed in their faces, blocking the view of Spongebob taking the driver's test.

"Mustang, we're trying to see if Spongebob can pass- wait, Truth or Dare?" Ed asked Roy, shutting off the TV lazily.  
"Yes! Just like what every man does in their free time!" Roy exclaimed excitedly.

"Mustang, you spin the bottle," Winry said.

"Please, just call me Roy!" He said happily as he spun the bottle. It landed on Alphonse.

"Truth… or dare." Roy said like a creep.

"Dare." Al said blankly.

"Since I am the ultimate master of dares," Mustang said. "I dare you, Al, to put Edward in your suit for 1 minute."

"That's lame." Said Edward lamely as Alphonse dropped him into his armor.

…

"ARGH! I CAN'T BREATH!" Ed screamed in horror. "I TAKE IT BACK, THIS WAS THE BEST DARE, ROY!"

"15 seconds to go," Roy said.

After 15 seconds, Al took Ed out of his suit of armor, revealing how scared his older brother looked.

Al spun the bottle. It landed on Winry. "Dare," Winry said before Al could even ask.

"I dare you to give me all of your wrenches that you own." Al said cleverly as Winry gave him her wrenches. "AND you may not be allowed to have them until the end of the game." He added wisely, then he glanced at Ed, who had a very relaxed face.

Winry spun the bottle, it landing on Roy. "Truth or dare," she asked seductively.

"Dare, of course!" Roy said.

"Roy, I dare you to make Ed… I dunno." Winry said. "Okay, Roy. I dare you to dress up like a banana and sing the sandwich song while doing the dance." Winry said to Roy.

"Challenge accepted!" Roy said, making the face as he put on the banana suit over his clothes. The he started going up and down, then he sang this song:

"Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter and jelly with a baseball bat!"

"Good job." Winry said as Roy spun the bottle.

It finally landed on Ed. "Truth." Ed said.

"Can you tell me, I don't know," Roy said, who was the loser of truths. "who L-O-V-E-S you?"

"I certainly have no idea." Edward said. "Well. Now I know not to choose truth in this game." Ed said, spinning the bottle.

It landed on Alphonse. "Dare."

"Alphonse," Edward said. "I dare you to tell us the meaning of life."

"Alright!" Alphonse said. "The meaning of life is…"

Everybody in the game leaned in really close.

"42."

Everybody cheered as Alphonse spun the bottle.

"Your turn, Winry." Alphonse said, proud of what he said.

"Truth," She replied.

"Well, Win, I dare you to tell me who you want to have as a boyfriend." Alphonse said.

"Well, there are two people." Winry said. "Brad Pitt and Wrenchy!"

"…" Edward said sadly.

"Oh, and E." Winry said.

Al and Roy laughed. "You seriously can't like shrimp boy there!" Roy said.

Forgetting what Winry said, Edward raged, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY WOULD TAKE 50 YEARS TO GET TO THE GROCERY STORE AND BACK?"

Winry ignored Ed as she spun the bottle, blushing. "Roy?"

"Dare," Roy said.

"I dare you to-"

Just then, Riza opened the door. "Roy, Fullmetal, are you playing-"

"TRUTH OR DARE! YEAH!" Ed and Roy exclaimed to Riza.

"Can I play too?" Riza asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Roy said.

"Anyways," Winry said. "I dare you,Roy, to kiss Riza."

…

"Seriously?" Roy said. "She'll shoot the-" Roy was paused because of a kiss.

…

"She totally likes you," Ed laughed.

Roy spun the bottle, dazed. It landed on Alphonse.

"Dare." Al said.

"I dare you to stuff 10 cats in your armor," Roy said.

2 minutes later:

"Al. can you shush those kitties?" Asked Winry.

"No!" Al said as the kittens escaped. "Dammit, they escaped!"

"Sorry!" Winry pouted as Al spun the bottle.

"Dare!" Ed said.

"I dare you to drink this milk!" Alphonse said darkly, handing him a gallon of milk. "And no vomiting before and after." He quickly added.

So, just to persuade Edward, Winry whispered seductively in his ear, "You won't be a shrimp anymore."

Ed, motivated and blushing, drank the milk in one gulp.

Ed spun the bottle. It stopped on Riza right whenever a purple haired, amber eye boy bursted in from the door.

"Who're you?" Ed asked blankly to the boy.

"Kotarou Higuchi," The boy said. "I'm only here to get away from-"

Then a pink haired girl came and dragged him away. "OH, GOD, NO!" He screamed in agony.

"That was…" Roy muttered. "Interesting."

"Dare." Riza said as if that had never happened.

"I dare you to shoot Roy in the arm."

BANG!

"Ouch! Why me?" Roy asked sadly.

"'Cause you're a lady dog," Ed replied angrily.

Riza spun the bottle. It pointed to Al.

"Truth!" Al said.

"Al, honestly tell me how many cats can fit into that armor of yours."

"50," Al suddenly replied.

"Wow." Riza said, surprised. "I thought it would be 25, honestly,"

Al spun the bottle. I tell you, though, that if Al had his body back, he would've had a victorious glance at Ed.

"Dare," Roy said.

"I dare you to quit the game for 15 minutes after you dare Edward." Alphonse said.

Roy, looking defeated, said to Edward, "I dare you to wear this school girl outfit for the rest of the game."

"Oh, come on! Are you gay or something?" Ed asked, going to the bathroom. 2 minutes later, he came back in a school girl outfit.

Roy fell back and laughed.

"He looks ugly…." Winry said.

"HOW DISGUSTING! SOMEBODY PLEASE SHIEALD MY EYES!" Alphonse shouted, shielding his eyes.

Edward sat down, and he spun the bottle it landed on Alphonse.

"Truth or dare," Ed said.

"Dare," Alphonse said.

"I dare you to-"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I am mean like that. Please read the next chapter if you want to find out what happens next…**

**If you dare.**

**Actually, the bottle landed on you. So, I dare you to read the next chapter- because you must read if you want to live! XD  
**

**TBC...**

**_Youkari!~_  
**


End file.
